


Judas

by Auredosa



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Hitman 3 Prediction, Potential Spoilers, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auredosa/pseuds/Auredosa
Summary: Grey comes up with a proper contact name for a certain someone as 47 returns from Haven.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Judas

**Author's Note:**

> Hear me out. "Judas" by Lady Gaga is such an Edwards and Grey song. Guess who's who. This takes place after my previous work about these two working together, "For Now." As always, enjoy, and thank you for reading!

It was Edwards who suggested draining the Partners of their assets. The man graduated with a major in economics and knew how to rock the boat, so to speak. But it didn’t change the fact that he enlisted Grey and Olivia for help, and Grey had complied. He thought he was used to having a conscience, thought he was getting better at justifying his actions. He played dirty, after all. That was how you defeated a stronger enemy. It was efficient, but it sure as hell wasn’t honorable.

Honor would’ve gotten him killed a long time ago, he insisted to himself, dialing a familiar unknown number. His heavy breaths left blooms of condensation on the screen. Maybe giving Ms. Burnwood that gun was a mistake. For all he knew, she could be just as dangerous as her agent. Beads of sweat ran down his neck in the humid sea cave. As his cellphone rang in his hand, he listened cautiously for the whir of a speedboat. 47 would be here any moment now. _Answer me, you spotted dick bastard!_

The phone went still, followed by a crunch of stabilizing static.

“Mr. Grey. That was sooner than I expected.” On the other end, there were calm, quiet footsteps in the background. So, he’d escaped captivity. Good.

“Their money is all yours. Now get out of there. Jacob and Peter are waiting in the boiler room. They’ll help you with the dinghy. Call me once you reach the mainland.”

“Thank you very much. Now, what about you?”

“I’ll talk yo-myself-out of this.” In the distance, the motor of an engine growled across the waves. The beam of the headlights swept across the wet walls.

“I have to go. Be careful.” Was that a scoff he just heard?

“You more than me, Mr. Grey.”

The call ended. Before putting his cellphone away, Grey swiped to Edwards’s contact and finally typed in a proper profile name.

_Judas_

The ocean water crashed onto the rock plateau as 47 pulled up to the landing. If he heard any of their conversation, he didn’t say so. Grey turned to his brother with a coy, fake smile.

“How was your time in paradise?”


End file.
